Fuyu no Tsuki
by HikoCassidy
Summary: Sesshoumaru returns to introduce Rin back into his life. His mother makes a deal with him to save her life; a bargain that changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Fuyu no Tsuki**

Chapter 1: Alone

Sesshoumaru stood on a hill over looking Inuyasha's village. It was the beginning of fall, and a slight cool breeze swept over them. Rin's hair brushed across her face and she tucked it behind her ears. Villagers worked in fields, down below, completely unaware of the figures standing on top of the hill. He dreaded this moment, but it could not be avoided. "Rin, you will stay here."

Rin looked up at him. "Will Ah-Un be staying with me?" she asked. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to groan in frustration. "No, you will be staying in Inuyasha's village. You will no longer travel with me." Sesshoumaru looked at her with his usual stoic mask. He could smell the tears forming. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to offer some measure of comfort. His chest hurt from the sight of her. He decided that the truth was best. She would understand. Sesshoumaru kneeled on one knee next to her. This motion immediately got Rin's attention.

"This Sesshoumaru desires to claim his father's lands back."

"Jaken-sama mentioned that you wanted to build a kingdom, is that what you mean?"

"Yes. There are allies that need to be contacted and gathered. It would be too dangerous for you to come along. There are some locations in which I would not be able to protect you." Sesshoumaru explained. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away. "This Sesshoumaru will not allow you to succumb to death again." Sesshoumaru could feel the sadness radiating from her. Rin placed her small hand over his. "You need to learn vital skills that I cannot teach you. I will provide for you here."  
Rin's heart sank, and the rise of sobs threatened to choke her.

He turned his gaze back down to the quiet, simple village. He hated the thought of leaving her here, or any other filthy village, but he knew that she would be safe here. His attention was brought back to Rin. Small arms had wrapped around his neck. Rin buried her face in the soft fur of his mokomoko. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin's muffled voice quietly said. Rin's eyes widened in surprise as he patted her head awkwardly. A massive smile spread across Rin's face. She backed away from him and bowed deeply. She then turned and started running down the road towards the village. Sesshoumaru watched her reach the village. He then turned and retreated into the forest.

Author's note: Alright, first of all, these chapters are supposed to be short. While the next couple chapters, do not seem like they involve Sesshoumaru, they will soon enough. This story will hopefully be quite a long one haha. Please review, it keeps me writing!


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_**Fuyu no Tsuki**_

_**Chapter 2: Questions**_

Rin was walking back to Kaede's hut, carrying a large pile of wood to add to the fire. Kaede intended to teach her how to cook a kind of fish soup. Rin was crossing a field when she caught sight of Inuyasha sitting in the Goshinboku. He had seemed so sad to Rin. When compared to the brass personality that she was used to meeting up with on her travels with Sesshoumaru, this Inuyasha was much more quiet and kept to himself. What has caused Inuyasha to be so depressed? Is Inuyasha missing Kagome? Where did Kagome go? Why would she just leave him?

Rin stopped under the tree and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Go away, Brat."

Rin frowned. "Inuyasha, where did Kagome go?"

Inuyasha looked down at the scrawny, frowning girl that his brother had ditched. The dull ache in his chest intensified at the mention of her name. He scowled her then leap from the tree, escaping her questions.

Rin shrugged and continued on her way back to Kaede.

******

"Sango-san! Sango-san!" Rin called out as she approached the quaint house that Miroku had built. "Back here Rin-chan!" Sango called from behind the house. Rin ran around the side of the house to see Sango hanging up laundry. "Good morning Rin-chan. How are you today?" Sango asked kindly. "Morning, Sango-san! I'm doing fine. Kaeda-sama wanted me to bring you this tea mixture to help with your morning sickness." Rin explained holding out a small package for her. Sango smiled and accepted the package with gratitude. "Are you feeling any better today?" Rin asked. "Oh yes, much better. As long I don't smell cooking eggs." Sango said smiling. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Rin said while playing the hem of her kimono sleeve. "Of course, Rin-chan, ask away."

"Where did Kagome go? I haven't seen her at all since I have started living here…"

Sango stilled in her movements, holding a damp blanket in her arms. "Kagome was sent home. I know this is hard to understand, but she was from…a different time. She was from the future. I suppose maybe she finished her obligations here, so whatever forces sent her here, sent her back. We all miss her so much, especially Inuyasha. I got my happy ending. I wish he did too." Sango finished quietly.

"I'm sorry Sango-san I didn't mean.."

"It's alright Rin, its natural for you to question her disappearance. Perhaps, she will return to us someday." Sango said continuing to hang up the blanket.

Author's Note: Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_**Fuyu no Tsuki**_

_**Chapter 3: Reasons**_

"Kaede-sama, where is Inuyasha-san going?" Rin asked as she skewed a fish to put over the fire.

"Hmm. He is going to Kagome's well. He has been doing that every day since she has disappeared." Kaede said. Rin watched as he strolled down the beaten path. Rin quickly made up her mind and wiped her hands on her apron. She jumped up and raced down the path to catch up with him. Kaede continued to tend to the fire.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance when he realized Rin had followed him. He started walking faster and shoved his arms in his sleeves. Rin eventually caught up with him by jogging next to him.

"What are you doing, Brat?" He asked gruffly. Rin was not at all deterred by his rude attitude. "I wanted to see Kagome's well." She said simply. Inuyasha scowled at her. "Well go away."

"No."

Inuyasha stared at her. He was starting to realize why his brother dumped her here.

"You know Inuyasha, I know you miss Kagome-san. I miss Sesshoumaru-sama too."

Inuyasha wanted to gag. How far could he possibly throw her?

"I don't know Kagome very well, but she seems like a very wonderful and loyal person. I think that she misses you just as much as you miss her."

They had arrived at the simple well. They stood together in silence for a few minutes.

"I imagine that she is standing where we are in her time; missing us, just as much as we are missing her."

The horrible pain of longing eased in Inuyasha's chest just a little bit. If only he could just jump in the well and see her like he used to do.

"Knowing Kagome, she probably is." Inuyasha said quietly.

"I believe that without a doubt, she will return." Rin replied.

Inuyasha felt better than he has in months. Perhaps he figured out why Sesshoumaru kept her around.


	4. Chapter 4: Distrust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Spoiler Alert: This story takes place post-manga. There will be small references to the end of the manga.

**Fuyu no Tsuki**

**Chapter 4: Distrust**

Kagome sat in the quiet, dusty hut that Kaede lived in. Fresh herbs collected that morning, were laid out and sorted by type. It was mid-afternoon, and the sounds of cheerful children could be heard outside. Kagome smiled at her handiwork. It had been six months since she had returned to this era. She was finally settling into the day to day life in the village. Kaede had been so kind as to teach her how to make medicine as well as the duties of a village miko. Inuyasha was off building a house with the help of Miroku. So the afternoon was turning out very quiet without the hovering Hanyou. Sometimes it is as if Inuyasha is afraid she will vanish again, and she really couldn't blame him. She had her own fears as well.

"Kagome-sama! I found the herbs you wanted me to find!" Rin said ducking into the hut with an arm full. "Ah! Thank you so much! I knew you would find them." Kagome said with a bright smile. Rin set the bundle of plants down next to Kagome and sat down.

"Is there anything else you need me to get?" Rin asked using her apron to wipe off some dirt on her hands.

Kagome regarded her for a moment. Rin had her hair pulled back in a pony tail at the base of her neck. Her face was lightly smudged with dirt. She had also gotten much taller since she had been away. Kagome assumed she was around eleven years old. She was wearing a beautiful yukata that was blue with a simple flower pattern. No doubt that Sesshoumaru had given it to her. Apparently, every couple months or so, he would appear out of nowhere with a gift of a new yukata. Kagome guessed this was his way of taking care of her. Although, she really had no idea what his motives were.

"No...actually I need to speak with you about something." Kagome said gently.

"What is it, Kagome-sama?" Rin's full attention on Kagome.

Kagome folded her hands in her lap. "Rin-chan, I have noticed that you tend to not speak with any of the other villagers. Is there a reason for that?"

Rin looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"I understand that Kaede-baa-chan has spoken to you regarding this before.."Kagome continued.

Rin stared at the pile of herbs on the floor. She really respected Kagome. She wasn't like anyone she had ever met. She was very understanding.

"My mother, father, and brother were killed by bandits. My mother was able to successfully hide me, and I survived. The bandits burned my home down, and I had nowhere to go. I stayed in the village and lived in an abandoned hut near a creek. The villagers were rather abusive..." Rin said without a hint of emotion.

Kagome was shocked. She hadn't had any idea where Rin had come from; now she was beginning to regret that she asked.

"Ever since my family was killed...I just have trouble trusting humans again."

Kagome's heart went out to her. She could understand now why Rin was so reluctant to speak to the villagers. But what about youkai? It seems to be that she's implying that she trusts youkai more than humans.

"How did you escape that situation?" Kagome asked quietly.

Rin's face lit up happily. "Oh that would be Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama? He helped you?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. I found him in the forest. He asked me how I got my bruises. He was the only one to show any concern for my well being since my family died." Rin said. She purposely left out the fact that Sesshoumaru had been injured at the time.

"So he just let you follow him?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no, well not at first. Demon wolves attacked all the villagers. I started running towards where I last saw Sesshoumaru-sama. I was hoping he would save me. However the wolves killed me before I found him." Rin explained.

"You died?! That means.."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama used Tenseiga to bring me back to life." Rin said smiling, remembering the moment she woke up with Sesshoumaru looking down at her.

"I can see how you trust youkai more than humans now. However, what about me? Or Sango, Miroku, and Kaeda-chan? You seem comfortable around us."

Rin seemed to think on this for a moment. "Well, you all seem so much different than the rest of villagers that I have come across. Many cannot understand why I followed Sesshoumaru-sama. You love Inuyasha, even though he's half-youkai, and you love Shippo. I suppose I feel like you understand."

Kagome lightly blushed. "You're right, Rin-chan. Not a lot of villagers are as open minded as us. However, not all youkai are nice, and not all humans are bad. Wouldn't you say the demons who killed you, were bad? It's the reason why Sango was a demon exterminator."

Rin became very quiet and her eyes focused on a nail in the floorboard.

"It is wise to be cautious around strangers, but perhaps you need to realize that not all humans are against you. You are such a strong girl. You have been through so much." Kagome said as she leaned over and pulled Rin into a tight hug. "Anytime you need me Rin, I'm here."

Rin weakly smiled. "I will consider what you have said."

Rin stood up and exited the hut without another word. Kagome sighed. This gave her much to think about, especially concerning Sesshoumaru. Perhaps he is not so cold-hearted as others like to think. Rin certainly adores him, and she could understand why.

Author's Note: Okay I feel like I need to explain the chapter length. The chapter length is generally short, on purpose. It is supposed to be something similar to "drabbles", however the story is not random. Some chapters will be longer than others, especially as the story progresses. Also, I really should have mentioned that this story is post-manga. For those of you, who have not read all of the manga, there will probably be some spoilers. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! Please review, it certainly keeps me writing.


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Fuyu no Tsuki**

**Chapter 5: Lessons**

Note: Rin is about 12 in this chapter.

Rin was tending to her vegetable garden when she heard a distant cat-youkai roar in the direction of Sango and Miroku's house. Kohaku must have returned from his trip to the North-east to exterminate some youkai that had been threatening villages. Rin had been waiting for him to return. She eagerly stumbled out of the beaten path of the garden.

She ran barefoot down the dirt path towards Sango's house. She could hear the twins chattering happily. She rounded the corner and saw Kohaku holding the newest addition to Miroku and Sango's family. Rin slowed down to a walk as she neared the house. Rin smiled at the scene before her. Sango was hugging Kohaku enthusiastically, while the twins hovered around him excitedly. Kohaku looked much older than she remembered. He had gotten taller than Sango and filled out. Even though he was wearing the usual black suit that exterminators wore, she could see the definition of his muscles. His soft brown hair had gotten longer than his shoulders, and he had pulled it back into a ponytail. His face had lost its baby shape, and had taken on a more defined shape. Rin realized, with a start, that she had stopped walking. She was staring at Kohaku. He was quite handsome. Rin's focus shifted away from his well defined chest, to the wicked weapon strapped to his back. According to Sango, Totousai had given him this weapon a while back. It was Rin's first time seeing it, and she had trouble imagining how anyone could wield such a weapon.

Rin felt embarrassed to have been staring, so she decided to wait till later to approach Kohaku. Rin reasoned that Sango and her family would want to spend time with him first. Rin turned around and headed back toward Kaede's hut.

*******

Later that night, Rin decided to seek out Kohaku. She could barely see by the moonlight as she made her way toward Sango's house, where a small cooking fire was burning outside. As she approached it, she realized that Kohaku was sitting by himself near the fire. As she came into view, Kohaku quickly stood up. "Who's there?" He asked sternly. Rin faltered in her steps, suddenly very unsure of herself. "It's me, Rin." She said clearly. Kohaku's face visibly relaxed into a smile.

"Ah Rin-chan. It has been a while. What brings you out this late at night?"

Rin smiled as she came near the fire and could see his face clearly in the firelight. The firelight cast shadows on his face that further defined the shape angles of his jaw bone.

"Kohaku-kun, I have a matter to discuss with you. Do you have a moment?" Rin asked sweetly. Kohaku gave a lop-sided grin and scratched the back of his head. "Of course Rin-chan. Please take a seat."

Rin sat down near him, resisting the urge to feel intimidated. "How was your journey? Did you find the youkai?"

"It was rather uneventful. The youkai were luring young girls away from the village. I simply exterminated them. There isn't much to tell really." Kohaku said rather vaguely.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "You do me no favor, by sparing me the details. I do believe you have forgotten that I have seen much the same as you have."

Kohaku seemed taken aback. "Forgive me, Rin-chan. You are correct. You are not some naive village girl. In fact, in many circumstances you have helped spare my life. Perhaps, I have not properly thanked you for that."

Kohaku's answer seemed to appease Rin.

"Perhaps you could show your thanks, by doing me a favor." Rin ventured.

Kohaku regarded her for a moment. Even though she had been living in this village for almost five years, she was still very much so the ward of Sesshoumaru. He could tell that she was very intelligent. She sat near him, in a pretty pink yukata, with a look of determination on her face. She knew exactly what she wanted. She was definitely not the little eight year old girl that he once knew.

"What is it that you would like from me?"

"I would like for you to teach me how to wield a katana or a dagger. I want to know how to defend myself."

"You have plenty of people around you who are capable of teaching you. Why have you not asked my sister or Kagome?"

"Seriously, Kohaku-kun? You have seen how busy your sister is tending to her family. She has her hands full with the new baby. Kagome is pregnant with her first child, and Inuyasha wouldn't let her teach me if she wanted. Not to mention, that Kagome only knows archery. You have the same expertise as Sango. Please teach me. I have to know how to defend myself." Rin pleaded.

He understood why she felt the need to protect herself. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had Inuyasha, Kagome, and most importantly Sesshoumaru to protect her. It stemmed from the fact that he knew that her family had been murdered when she was young. Rin had many times spoken on his behalf, even when everyone around him distrusted him. She could always see through to the young, tortured boy, who only wanted to escape his pain. In that moment he felt immense gratitude toward her.

"Rin, I do not think I could ever thank you enough for all that you have done for me in the past. I will teach you Kenjutsu." Kohaku said kindly.

Rin blushed under his gaze. Lessons were going to be interesting indeed.

Author's Note: Next chapter will definitely feature Sesshoumaru in it. I felt compelled to add some Kohaku into this, after watching the new Inuyasha episodes. Since when did Kohaku become such a bad ass? Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed so far! I love reading reviews, so please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Fuyu no Tsuki**

**Chapter 6: Falling**

Calloused hands and sore feet sought comfort under the cool water of the creek. Rin sighed in relief. She sat in the cool shallow water, not caring at all that her yukata was getting wet. Her body ached from all the sword practice that Kohaku had been teaching her. Her hands were covered with blisters. Kohaku's lessons were going very well. He did not go easy on her and she appreciated it. She would not be some frail girl, who would always need to be protected. There might come a time when there is no one there to save her.

It was so peaceful sitting in the shallow creek. It was a warm day, with a gentle breeze. Rin tipped her head back and relaxed, listening to the gentle sound of flowing water.

"Rin."

Rin sat up quickly and looked around. Sesshoumaru stood on the bank of the creek, looking his usual self. Happiness welled up in her at the sight of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin suddenly became aware of her state of clothing. She turned red, and started to get up. She yelped in surprise as her foot got caught between some slippery uneven rocks in the creek. She slipped and fell backward into the water rather ungracefully, twisting her ankle in the process.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her lack of stability.

Rin tugged her foot free and winced in pain. How was she to continue practicing with Kohaku if her ankle is injured? She crawled out of the shallow creek and slumped on the bank near his feet. Her light yukata was now weighing her down as it was soaked. Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. How are you doing?"

"Hm. Why were you sitting in the creek?" He asked ignoring her initial question.

Rin looked embarrassed. "It felt good. My hands and feet hurt."

Sesshoumaru looked Rin over, slightly amused by the whole incident. He knelt down next to her and took one of her hands. Rin's heartbeat quickened at his touch. He ran his other hand over her small calloused hand, inspecting it. "Your hands reflect sword practice." He said decidedly.

Rin knew that what he was really saying. He was questioning why she was training with a sword. Sesshoumaru was always full of unspoken questions.

He let go of her hand and brought his attention to her quickly swelling ankle.

"Kohaku-kun has been teaching me how to defend myself with a sword." Rin explained. She was rather uncertain as to how he would act to such news.

Sesshoumaru took hold of one of her hands again. Rin's eyes widened as he began to rub her wrist, avoiding her tender palm. It was just the right aching spot. After a few minutes, he moved on to rub her other wrist. Rin closed her eyes at the pleasant feeling.

"Are you angry with Rin for learning how to use a sword?" She asked quietly. Rin had realized long ago, that the women that she lived with, held very different views than those of traditional women. Most men would be appalled at the thought of teaching a woman kenjutsu.

"No. Do as you wish." He replied simply, letting go of her hand.

Rin smiled and tried to stand. She gasped in pain and sunk back down to the ground.

"Your ankle is injured, you should not walk on it." He said.

Sesshoumaru then picked Rin up with both arms, and started carrying her back towards Kaede's hut.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please do not bother yourself with me."

"Do you wish to sit here all day until someone else decides to carry you back?"

"N..no.." Rin said relenting.

Rin relished in the feeling of his arms around her. He smelled of the woods and of nature. His nearness brought back such longing for him, it caused a dull ache in her chest. She missed traveling with him and Jaken. She missed the freedom that she associated with him.

All too soon, he had arrived at Kaede's hut. He entered the hut and set her down on a mat.

"I must go. Take care, Rin." Sesshoumaru said turning to leave.

Rin caught the end of his sleeve. He turned and looked down at her questioningly.

"Thank you." Rin thanked him for far more than he knew.

He nodded at her, then vanished out the door.

Please Review!


End file.
